longing to live
by A.Passional.Love
Summary: Traduccion de la historia de Jessethevampire longing to live. Espero que la disfruten
1. Soñando, Soñando sobre una estrella

Hola a todos. Bueno, estoy aquí para poner en español la increible historia de Jessethevampire, en español. Sin mas preámbulos: la historia

Capitulo 1. Deseando, deseando a una estrella

"No, Wendy! Lo estás haciendo completamente mal, querida. Debes sonreír a todo momento con la cabeza bien alta. No te quedes atrás! Debe haber un aire de confianza. Sí, usarás corsé. Respira. Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tr-Wendy! Presta atención! ¿Dónde está tu cabeza niña? Yo digo que, su madre va a estar tremendamente molesta... "

"Terriblemente molesta...

Molesta...

Molesta...

Molesta... "

"Wendy, querida?" Rápidamente se dio cuenta que se había dispersado. Era bueno que Madeline estaba allí. "¿Está todo bien?" Madeline había estado siempre allí para ella. "Oh, sí! Estoy bien, gracias." Al igual que Alicia. Alice Liddell y Madeline Tufter se habían convertido rápidamente en sus buenas amigas en este lugar olvidado por Dios, que la tía Elizabeth llamada escuela de niñas.

Después de que le llego la edad para la escuela, su tía había convencido a sus padres que ella necesitaba la formación adecuada. Así que ella había venido aquí, a la escuela Walworth para señoritas. Ahí se iba a entrenar para convertirse en una de las mejores amas de casa que un hombre podría desear. A Wendy no le gustaba esto. Quería escribir historias, no desgastarse a expensas de un hombre. Ella quería aventuras y amor verdadero. Pero la tía Elizabeth dejó muy claro que esto no iba a suceder. Así que ella había empezado a "jugar a seguir la corriente" esperando que una heroína en sus historias viniera a salvarla.

Ella había mencionado Neverland a Alice y Madeline, una vez que descubrió que podía confiar en ellas. Ellas amaban sus historias de aventuras. Madeline había llegado incluso tan lejos como para solicitar información sobre el poderoso Capitán Garfio que le había hablado Wendy. Ella había declarado osadamente que el Capitán Garfio ... sonaba bastante notable. Ante esto, Wendy, por supuesto, se había sonrojado, pero después de un cierto convencimiento, estuvo de acuerdo. Sus ojos siempre la habían cautivado, dibujando su interés hacia ellos. Tantas emociones revolotean a través de los penetrantes, helados, no-me-olvides ojos de él. A veces ella notaría una fuerte tormenta soltándose en su fondo, aunque su rostro era una máscara de concentración sin emociones.

Alice Liddell, una niña curiosa de la cual se había hecho amiga Wendy, era muy soñadora también. Ella les dijo a ambas de los sueños extraños que tenía de criaturas extrañas e interesantes. Un gato de Cheshire, Falsa Tortuga, la liebre de marzo, y un sombrerero loco, junto con otras criaturas diversamente locas. El lugar fue llamado País de las Maravillas. Alice le había explicado cómo era todo una locura allí, y nada era de esperar. La Reina Roja, un personaje muy curioso en verdad, siempre trataba de decapitarla. Sonaba..., muy extraño y, casi aterrador, al mismo tiempo.

Madeline era una chica muy amable y cariñosa. Ella se había hecho amiga de Wendy en primer lugar. Le encantaba escuchar historias ambas y les daría a cambio una entrada positiva. Huérfana a la edad de 5 años, había llegado a Walworth por el acontecimiento de su tía, también. Su tía había sonado positivamente terrible, y ella sintió una gran compasión por Madeline. Ellas, Alice y Madeline, eran como las hermanas que nunca tuvo, pero siempre ha soñado. Ella juró a que escriban en sus historias. Ambas significaban mucho para ella.

Madeline le dio un codazo. Era la señal.

Ella tenía, la cabeza en las nubes otra vez. Allí, en el pasillo estaban sus padres y su tía. Miró a Madeline y Alice con gusto, y luego hizo su despedida de cortesía. Ella los volvería a ver.

Neverland. El lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad...

******W*****W*****W*****W*****W*****W******W******W*****W****

Tía Elizabeth había insistido en que ella durmiera en su antigua habitación en lugar de la guardería, donde ella quería dormir. Ella siempre había pensado que Peter podría volver a por ella. Trató de recordar la última vez que había ido. Siempre era difuso cuando se refería a él y Neverland. Sin embargo, todavía tenía la memoria.

Ella tenía 13 años cuando él había volado por la ventana abierta. Alrededor de hace 6 años. Él le dio una mirada y luego comenzó a hacer pucheros acerca de cómo ella era mayor. Ella había recordado vívidamente lo furioso que estaba con ella. No parecía saber que había estado ausente durante 6 años. El tiempo en Neverland era diferente, ya que él no había crecido para nada. Eso no es sorprendente. Tuvieron una disputa y él se fue enojado. Ella nunca lo había visto desde entonces. Ella era mucho más grande ahora, y con más experiencia en la vida.

Su tía y su madre ya habían aceptado numerosas llamadas. En esto la habían sacado. "Una buena ama de casa. Eso es lo que serás. ¡No! Te prohíbo que incluso pienses en convertirse en una maestra! Es muy inapropiado". Y el tema estaba cerrado. Su madre todavía estaba enojada por la negación reciente de Wendy a la propuesta de Thomas. La tía Elizabeth y su madre se habían hecho cargo desde allí. Se sentía tan negada, tan... restringida. Ser un adulto no era lo que ella había soñado que sería.

Las mucamas vinieron a ayudar a desvestirse, y luego se marcharon. Ella estaba completamente sola. Sus hermanos estaban en la escuela recibiendo el conocimiento adecuado que a ella se le había negado. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. La luna estaba llena y redonda, y daba una suave luz. Dedos delicados abrieron la ventana. Una fresca brisa acariciaba su rostro y soplaba a través de su pelo. Wendy siempre había amado a las estrellas. Eran sin embargo, mucho más hermosas en Neverland. Neverland. La estrella estaba guiñándole un ojo, haciéndole señas. Pero no había manera de llegar allí. La estrella de Neverland siguió atormentándola.

Justo en ese momento, una estrella fugaz paso más allá de la ventana abierta. Era grande y brillante, pero tenía un tinte verde extraño. Dándose una última oportunidad de esperanzar, ella cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas sobre lo que quería. Después de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos. La estrella finalmente desapareció. Esperó unos instantes. Nada. Un silencioso aliento se dejó escapar. Por supuesto que no iba a funcionar. Infantil de que ella piense que lo haría. Ella dio la espalda a la ventana, dejándola abierta. Lo que ella no vio, sin embargo, fue el brillante destello verde que había iluminado el cielo. Sucedía una vez cada siglo, algunos decían. Vaya rumor que ocasiono.

Las luces brillaron ante sus ojos, y la oscuridad se filtró en su visión. Era como si ella estaba pasando por una especie de túnel. No había aire, y se ahogó tratando de respirar. La negrura le pegó como una roca en la cabeza.


	2. Sueño o realidad?

OK segundo capítulo de la historia. Disfruten. Recuerden, todo esto viene de la increíble imaginación de jessethevampire, no es (lamentablemente) mío. Disfruten.

Cap 2. Sueños o realidad?

Ella estaba en agonía pura. Todo su cuerpo estaba gritando en dolor. Fuego hirvió bajo su piel y el dolor se reventaba por sus venas. Ella gimió, pero no abrió los ojos, a causa de la fuerte presión y el dolor que le rodeaba. Podía oír bien, sin embargo.

"Smee! Está despertando! Obten un poco de agua." Luego, la voz se enfureció. "Ahora hombre!"

Pasos rápidos se desvanecieron en la distancia y otro par se hizo más fuerte. Había dos de ellos. Supuso que "la voz" se estaba acercando. O tal vez fue "la de Smee? La superficie blanda por debajo de ella se hundió a la derecha. Ella era consciente de algo húmedo y frío que se presionaba a su cara y cuello. Lo húmedo corría por el lado de la cara hacia su cabello, humedeciéndolo.

Ella abrió sus ojos un poco solo para mirar a los ojos feroces y helados azules del hombre a su lado. No-Me-Olvides ojos azules. Un trapo mojado estaba tendido en su frente, efectivamente enfriandola. "¿Dónde está mi chaperona? Esto es incorrecto! "Su conciencia gritó.

Un hombre corpulento entró en la habitación y el hombre a su lado le fulminó con la mirada. "Se trata del tiempo! Smee" Así que este era el Smee! En ese momento estaba bastante delirante. "Lo siento Cap-Cap'in!" El Smee tartamudeó y salio apresurado por la puerta como si el diablo estaba detrás de él. Pobre hombre.

"Wendy Darling". La voz susurró a ella. Esa voz ahora reconociblemente familiar. El hombre levantó la mano oculta, pero no era una mano para nada! Había un gancho donde la mano debería estar. Era afilada y la aparentemente fría plata brillaba cruelmente a la luz. Un torrente de recuerdos que habían sido almacenados, pero no olvidado, de pronto invadieron su mente. Su último pensamiento coherente fue '¡No!' antes de que oscuridad una vez más la consumiera.

HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*******HW*****

Esa noche había soñado con él. Estaba de pie sobre ella con su gancho levantado. Entonces el sueño cambió en donde ella estaba bailando con una Falsa Tortuga y una liebre de marzo. Capitán Hook apareció ante ella y le preguntó si le gustaría el osito de peluche o pescado, una de la más extraña cosa. Alice también estaba allí. Ella estaba bailando con el sombrerero loco, a quien, en medio de oraciones, estaba arrojando absoluta aleatoriedad. La Reina Roja irrumpió y gritó, "¡Que les corten la cabeza!" Era una lástima, se estaba convirtiendo en una fiesta de té muy agradable...

Ella se sentó en la cama. Muy pronto el dolor atormentó su cuerpo. Su visión nadó y se vio obligada a recostarse de nuevo. Las sábanas se sentían sedosas bajo sus manos. Pellizcando entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, lo llevó a la cara. Ojos como platos. Estas sabanas eran de color rojo. La sangre roja. Incluso parecía ser auténtica seda, una fineza que se le había negado. "¡No! Fue sólo un sueño! Todavía debe de estar durmiendo. Sí eso es... "

"Supongo que debo hacer mi parte", murmuró para sus adentros. El camisón azul que le favorecía se había subido hasta las rodillas. Se sentía completamente al descubierto, incluso cuando ella lo tiró hacia abajo lo más que pudo. Sus pies estaban desnudos y el camisón estaba un poco apretado en ella, mostrando sus pantorrillas. Era indecente. Si su tía estuviera aquí...

La piel se deslizó a través de la seda. Este era su cama. Ese pensamiento hizo que su estómago se apretara y estremeciera. Pies descalzos golpearon el piso de madera amueblada. A pesar de que había un fuego encendido, hacía bastante frío.

Un ruido de traqueteo se hizo eco a través de la habitación silenciosa. Tardó sino un momento para darse cuenta de que venía de la manija de la puerta. El botón redondo se volvió lentamente, y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar en un plan. ¿Debería pretender estar dormida o encontrar algún tipo de arma para usar contra su enemigo? Entonces él dio una zancada adentro. El Capitán Garfio siempre fue un hombre muy orgulloso, no necesitabas saber eso por su personaje. Su caminar claramente lo demostró.

"¡Ah, mi belleza. Veo que has despertado. Estaba preocupado de que tendría que probar una gran teoría mía..." Su voz de seda viajó por su espalda, dándole escalofríos.

Sus ojos vagaron. Su piel era tan pálida como la leche y el vestido azul reveló sugerentes vislumbres de su pantorrilla. "Ella ciertamente se había llenado." El vestido azul estaba apretado sobre el pecho y le mostró su delicada clavícula. Tenía la piel libre de imperfecciones. Los labios rosados y carnosos, ojos brillantes y el cabello despeinado graciosamente por dormir. El beso escondido le guiñó un ojo, le hacía señas para reclamarlo. Se veía un espectáculo. Para él, una vista muy hermosa.

El sueño desapareció de sus ojos, lo que indicaba una nueva conciencia. "¿Teorías?" Una ceja se levantó. "Sí, creo que tus historias mencionan un beso a la hermosa princesa, y que ella despertaría." Sus ojos de color avellana se ampliaron considerablemente ante sus implicaciones. "E-esa era sólo una historia, y yo no soy la princesa." La sabana que ella agarró fue subida hasta la barbilla ahora. Esta... vulnerabilidad, la desnudez se sentía antinatural y en absoluto, buena. Algo muy mal, y sin embargo querido.

James...

Memorias cantaban por su mente cuando ella estaba indispuesta. Un destello frío de metal, ardor en la piel, un paño húmedo, el Sr. Smee...

Entonces su voz quebró su mirada muerta. Él le estaba diciendo algo a ella. Luego sus labios dejaron de moverse. Él la miró como si demandara una respuesta. "¿Perdón?" Su voz se quebró, ella se resistía a admitirlo. Sus labios temblaban, como si contuviera la risa de un desconocido. "Precisamente". Su respuesta fue críptica.

Un silencio incómodo después, ella cambió de tema cortésmente preguntando por la salud del Sr. Smee. Su sonrisa se deslizó y sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. Una nube de tormenta se elaboró a través de esos tormentosos, ojos azules pero pasó tan rápido. Su bigote tembló un poco. "Que grosero de usted, señorita Darling. ¿Es todavía señorita? ¿No?" Hizo una pausa para una respuesta, ella se lo dio, sin quererlo, asintiendo con la cabeza un fuerte 'sí'. Ella se enojó por su declaración, a pesar de que tenía razón, era terriblemente grosero para ella para preguntar por su mano derecha antes de preguntar por él. Pero ella había pasado el cariño. Este era su sueño, después de todo, y él estaba muerto.

"Yo no objetaré a esa declaración, Capitán Garfio. Sé que estoy sólo soñando". Hizo una pausa por un momento y miró hacia él, "¿Cómo escapó del cocodrilo?" Fue increíblemente valiente de ella, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Curiosidad que con el tiempo sería su perdición.

Su expresión se ensombreció considerablemente. La tormenta, una vez más, devastó sus ojos azules, con una intensidad que jamás había visto. Sus emociones le intrigaban y fascinaban, de la mayormente misma manera que él intrigaba.

"El cocodr..." Él se fue apagando. Sus ojos tenían esa loca mirada en ellos que la asustaba cuando era niña. Estaban sedientos de sangre, como si nunca se cansara. "encontró su destino en el instante en que me tragó. Lo corte por la mitad. ¡La gran sangrienta bestia!" Su expresión enloquecida se desvaneció y miró a su alrededor. Casi parecía como si él no supiera dónde estaba. Parecía haber salido de un trance, en su grito de asombro. Incluso parecía que le daba vergüenza. Tiñó de rojo sus mejillas, y puso los ojos hacia abajo. "Perdóname. Yo estaba reviviendo la experiencia." Parecía genuinamente arrepentido, y ella se sorprendió en su disculpa, nunca habiendo esperado que el gran Capitán Garfio pidiera disculpas. Él la miraba entonces, y ella se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que no le había contestado! Las mejillas se encendieron. "Es... está bien." Terminó sin convicción.

Una mirada extraña subió sigilosamente a su cara. Él la miraba muy raro. "¿Usted mencionó que estabas soñando, por lo que recuerdo?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, es la única explicación. Ya ves, ahora mismo, estoy en mi cama durmiendo" Una respuesta extraña, de cierto. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, y esto le agradó. Él dio unos pasos en dirección a ella y ella se dio cuenta de que durante su disputa, ella había soltado la manta que la ocultaba desde su punto de vista. Ahora ella estaba en camisón, y una vez más se dio cuenta de lo inadecuado que era para él estar en la habitación con ella, sin ni siquiera un acompañante, o de otra persona.

Mariposas empezaron en su vientre, y una incómoda picazón se estaba dándose a conocer en su rostro. Él dejó de moverse hacia adelante cuando estaba a no más que un pie de distancia de ella.

"Esta terriblemente cerca, ¿no cree usted, capitán?" Ella miró hacia abajo, con miedo de mirarlo a los ojos. Su mano estaba de repente debajo de la barbilla, suavemente moviéndola hacia arriba para poder ver sus ojos, que ella todavía escondía. "OH, pero Wendy cariño, tengo que demostrarte que esto no es un sueño". E hizo precisamente eso.

Sus labios rozaron a su cuenta, a la ligera, en broma. Ella abrió la boca, tan sorprendida por su audacia. Sus labios se movían contra los de ella. Más presión. Sentimientos embriagadores dispararon a través de su mente y hormigueos se hicieron camino hasta la columna vertebral. Ella nunca había sido besada antes, así, sin contar los muchachos que les gustaba babear en su mano, y estar sentada en una cama besando al peligroso Capitán Garfio, con quien ella tenía algún tipo de sentimientos, fue abrumador. Su beso fue suave, otra cosa sorprendente. Ella había esperado que él la devastara dentro de cada pulgada de su vida. Ella no estaba segura de que le preocupara esa idea tampoco...

Se apartó un poco, y la sonrisa tragadora estaba pegada todavía en su rostro. El claramente la besó para su propia diversión. Y esto le dolió y complico a Wendy.

"Así que ya ves señorita Darling. Dudo de su capacidad de soñar con algo similar a eso". Su respuesta fue tan aguda como su ingenio, y la cortó como un cuchillo. Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando ella realmente pensó acerca de su redacción. ¡Él la estaba tratando de engañar!

"Bueno, Capitán Garfio, supongo que nunca lo sabremos." Fue su respuesta. Lo vio hacer una toma doble, pero luego se escondió detrás de su máscara impasible, una vez más. Una sonrisa propia avanzó a través de su rostro.

"Sí, bueno como así fue eso de divertido", y un sarcasmo se escuchó allí, "Quiero saber cómo se metió en mi barco." Se mordió, sólo un poco severamente.

"Bueno, a decir señor la verdad, no estoy muy segura de mí misma. Todo lo que recuerdo es ir a la cama... y luego la oscuridad." Esto la confunde. Su memoria siempre había sido muy buena, pero de repente se sintió corta para ella. Tal vez se estaba poniendo vieja...

Esta idea la aterrorizaba, y se debió haber demostrado en su rostro, porque de repente él estaba a su lado otra vez. "Bueno, tanto como me gustaría tirarte por la borda-" en eso se veía asustada, pero él continuó, "tendrás que quedarte aquí. No puedo permitirme que vos y Pan estén arriba mío de nuevo"

Ella podría casi suspirar de alivio a esta respuesta. Casi se sentía como la niña que había sido cuando ella estaba en Neverland. Otro pensamiento oscuro llego a su cerebro. "¿Q-qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Un agujero negro estaba en su estómago haciéndole náuseas. Una sonrisa malévola estaba en su rostro ahora y le daba miedo. "Bueno, señorita Darling, sólo voy a tener que encontrar algo para usted, ¿no que no?" Esta respuesta podría ser tomada de muchas maneras, algunas de las cuales eran muy incómodas.

Y con eso en mente lo vio caminar hacia la puerta. Otro pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, y antes de abrir la puerta, tenía que preguntarlo.

"Capitán, ¿dónde voy a dormir?"


	3. Solo OK

Cap 3. Solo OK

**Escuela de Walworth para señoritas...**

La noticia había estado en toda la escuela. ¡Wendy Darling había sido secuestrada! Madeline se había mordido las uñas. Esperaba que Wendy estuviera bien y aún así... viva... ¡No! No quiso pensar en eso. Ella y Alice se habían quedado. Ella era huérfana y no tenía otro lugar adonde ir, además de sus tías, pero rara vez era capaz de salir. Su tía no era exactamente complaciente. Los padres de Alicia estaban en un viaje de negocios en Roma, y no estaría de regreso por algún tiempo.

Alice apareció en su habitación. Ella estaba tan preocupado por Wendy como Madeline estaba, y podría ser vista mordiéndose el labio de una manera nerviosa. "Madeline, ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño. No era como los demás." Ella había saltado al sonido de la voz de Alicia, por lo sorprendida que estaba. Entonces las palabras se hundieron. Un sueño diferente. Neverland. "¿De que era Alice?" Estaba muy curiosa de hecho.

"Bueno, yo estaba en una fiesta de té con la Liebre de Marzo. Sombrerero Loco, y la Falsa Tortuga, ¡cuando Wendy apareció de repente! Y entonces, este hombre extraño vestido con ropa divertida estaba a su lado. Él tenía un gancho en la mano, y un muy gran sombrero puesto. Era tan extraño. "

"¿Ropa extraña? Hm." Pensó en esto por un momento, y luego la golpeó ", ¡el Capitán Garfio! Alicia, Wendy podría estar en Neverland! ¿Tal vez las dos compartieron este sueño tan extraño? Sí, muy raro de hecho..." Alice miró a Madeline, la esperanza brilló en sus ojos. Alicia y Wendy siempre habían sido especiales y parte de esto fue lo que llevó a Madeline a ellas. Nunca encajaron en la sociedad perfecta que se puso delante de ellas. Algunos podrían ver esto con disgusto como un defecto, pero ellas sabían que era un regalo especial.

Todavía había esperanza para su querida Wendy.

**De regreso a Neverland...**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Wendy había despertado en Neverland. Peter nunca había llegado. Ella, de alguna manera, no estaba muy sorprendida por esto. El Capitán Garfio había sido todo un caballero. Tenían algo como un desacuerdo sobre los arreglos para dormir, pero una vez finalizado, Wendy había tomado los dormitorios del Capitán Garfio hasta que próximo preparativos se hicieran para ella. Sí, ¡Wendy Moira Ángela Darling se había desafiado y ganó una batalla contra el temible Capitán Garfio! Incluso después de unos pocas amenazas de él, sobre la cual se refirió a llevar a su primer oficial, Starkey a la habitación. Al parecer, no le gustaba tener que aguantar las mujeres que no cumplen, en cuanto a lo que ella había reunido del argumento del Capitán Garfio. No había más palabras.

El Capitán Garfio tenía algunos vestidos almacenados en una gran cantidad de baúles que ella se pondría hasta que atranquen en el puerto. El por qué tenía diferentes vestidos en baúles al azar, ella estaba segura de que no quería saber. Estos le quedaban, si no le quedaban un poco grandes para ella. Ella seguía utilizando la camisa de la noche anterior. Su camisón también sería suficiente para sus arreglos para dormir. A veces tenía pesadillas de Capitán Garfio entrando mientras que ella se vestía. Todavía se estremecía ante ese pensamiento.

Había tomado la costumbre de coser y dobladillar la ropa que amablemente le dio, incluso iba tan lejos como para preguntarle si necesitaba que cosiera sus ropas. Él le había dado la más extraña mirada, pero terminó entregando un buen montón. Cada noche, ella pensó en Madeline y Alice, con la esperanza de que entendieran dónde estaba.

Se quedó mirando hacia el cielo nocturno en el lado de la cubierta más lejos de donde la tripulación se había reunido para jugar a una clase de juego de cartas y bailar con la bebida y el canto. Las noches de Neverland eran siempre tan bellas y cautivadoras. Nunca sería capaz de cansarse de eso. Si ella pudiera embotellar la fragancia de Neverland, lo haría. Huele a la aventura de la infancia, Fresia, y otros aromas mágicos.

El cielo nocturno estaba lleno de estrellas de historia, Peter dijo una vez. Lo recordó señalándolas. De repente, ella ansiaba verle, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Sólo su sonrisa podía iluminar una habitación. Las lágrimas ahora fluía libremente por su rostro, pero ella no le hizo caso. Sus lágrimas se cayeron al agua e hizo una ondulación suave. Cómo le habría gustado que ella fuera un pez. Entonces ella podría nadar lejos y ser libre, no tener que lidiar con todo el peso de su pasado.

Una mano se apoderó de su hombro y ella saltó, tan perdida en sus pensamientos. El Capitán Hook tuvo que haber venido en algún momento durante sus pensamientos, porque de pronto estaba ahí, por encima de ella como siempre estaba. "¿Todo bien señorita Darling?" Su gancho se acercó y saco las lágrimas, que habían caído de su prisión, por su rostro. Ella ni siquiera se había estremecido; completamente dejando atrás su miedo a su gancho mortal. Estos hacía tiempo que había llegado a un acuerdo, o mas o menos. Él parecía contento de que ella buscaba en él una sensación de confort. Su mano se cerró cómodamente contra su hombro, ahuecando en la palma de gran tamaño.

"Sí, yo solo estaba... pensando." Ella respondió, consciente de que había habido unos momentos de silencio. Él estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, y ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo claramente a través de las siete capas del infierno (conocida como ropa de mujer adecuada _) a pesar de que no hubo contacto. Su columna vertebral se estremeció ante la sensación que le causó, incluso si ella no estaba al tanto. Incluso cuando él había venido a ella por detrás, todavía no se había movido, ni siquiera para dar la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

"Parece que estás haciendo un montón de eso, últimamente". Fue su respuesta. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomar eso? La respuesta se perdió en ella. Todavía se asomaba al azul cielo nocturno, perfectamente reflejado en el agua. El aire se había vuelto rápido y frío y ella se estremeció, como si acabara de darse cuenta de las condiciones meteorológicas. Una pesadez se estableció sobre sus hombros, envolviéndola en su calidez.

Él le dio su abrigo, graciosamente, y la calidez de su cuerpo estaba todavía pegada al tapado. Ella giró entonces, queriendo ser amable, pero las palabras se murieron en su garganta. Él se quedo ahí en calzas negras y una blanca remera poética, desabrochada a la mitad revelando una morena y cincelada piel que estaba bajo ningún medio desmarcada. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios antes de que pudiera retenerlo. Había marcas alicaídas en su piel que desaparecían en los despliegues de la camisa que usaba. Su mano se levantó en sus propios acordes, alcanzando tocar la marcada piel y aliviarla. Estaba tan ensimisma en el nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho de él que no había notado la mirada que había en su ojos sobre su lectura detenida. Su mano se salió y agarró la muñeca de Wendy. No fuertemente, pero lo suficiente como para garantizarle que no se iría a ningún lugar pronto.

Entonces ella miró a sus ojos, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta donde estaba. No siendo conciente que se había movido, se encontró que su muñeca estaba prisionera en sus garras. Sus largos dedos agarrados sobre los de ella levemente, su pulgar acariciando la parte de atrás de su mano, la mareaban. De repente no se sintió muy bien. Agarrando su abrigo con la mano que no tenía prisionera, se cayó a las rodillas, con puntos apareciendo frente a sus ojos. Su cabeza se golpeó en un sentido incomodo, lo suficiente para hacerla sentir como si ella misma estaba bajando por el hoyo del conejo que su amiga mencionaba. Un tenso gemido se escapo de su garganta. Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero que lo usual. Alguien la estaba llamando, y así de rápido que empezó, se termino. Su cabeza todavía palpitaba incómodamente, pero el mareo había pasado

"¿Wendy? ¡Wendy! ¿Estas bien mi belleza?" Vino la voz familiar del Capitán Garfio. Ella seguía agarrando su camisa fuertemente, el material leve en el agarre de su mano. Las manos de él estaban debajo de su codo, sosteniéndola, y ayudándola a levantarse una vez que estaba de pie. Estaban tan cerca que casi ni la luna se veía entre los dos. Estos sentimientos que aparecían sobre el, la asustaba. Estaba mal. Después de todo, era el Capitán Garfio. Su atormentador y el terrorífico pirata que trato hacerla caminar sobre la plancha. ¿Dónde estaba Peter cuando ella lo necesitaba?

"Estoy bien, gracias. ¡OH, lo lamento!" Inmediatamente soltó su camisa, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que la estaba sosteniendo en un asimiento letal. Una extraña, e irreconocible emoción voló a la vida en sus ojos, encantándola. Tenía que mantener el control. Él no iba a ganar. Nunca jamás.

"C-Creo que me voy a retirar. Yo… sí" Terminó pobremente. La mirada estaba fuera de sus ojos ahora, y ella se sintió de algún modo mejor, pero su presencia seguía quedándose, haciéndole difícil pensar. Su mente era como uno de esos globos que rompes y miras la lluvia de confetis caer; un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones. Necesitaba salir de ahí, y rápido.

"Hm. Bueno si esta segura señorita Darling. La acompañaré hacia allí" No dejo mucho espacio para debatir, alzó su brazo, esperando que ella lo tomara. No pudo evitar rodar sus ojos. Una acción que trajo una pequeña, y profunda mueca de él. Por supuesto que tenía que haberla visto hacerlo. Caminaron el pequeño camino hacia el cuarto en el que ella se estaba quedando. Su cuarto, de hecho.

Él seguía dándole esta extraña mirada, así que ella abrió la puerta y se giró a él. "Buenas noches Capitán". Entró al cuarto y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una firme mano la detuvo de moverla. El seguía ahí.

"¿C-Capitán Garfio?" le cuestionó. Él entró al cuarto, y ella retrocedió, inconscientemente. Esto no era bueno. Él estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella. ¿Que quería? Entonces el estaba hablando. Se pegó mentalmente en la cara mientras escuchaba. Cercamente. Nada era nunca lo que parecía.

"-Vera Srita. Darling, yo estuve durmiendo en los cuartos de la tripulación, y es muy incomodo. Decidí tomar mi cuarto de nuevo."

No dejó espacio de cuestionamiento. Aparentemente se había decidido sin consultar a nadie

"P-pero donde voy a…"

"Puede dormir aquí. Después de todo, hay suficiente espacio para los dos en mi cama"

Ella necesitaba recordarse que había estado durmiendo en su cama. Su boca se quedó abierta con audacia. ¡No había manera que ella iba a dormir en la misma cama con él! Era… ¡no era apropiado! Mientras otra parte de su cerebro le susurraba que lo inapropiado no tenía nada que ver con esto. Ella amablemente… ¡No! Ni siquiera vayas ahí.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me niego a dormir CONTIGO!" Su voz había hecho eco en el cuarto, rebotando en las paredes. Él suspiró profundamente. Lo estaba haciendo difícil. De otro modo, si ella hubiera aceptado, él hubiera sospechado de ella.

Un gran suspire salió de su pecho. "Srita. Darling, sea razonable…"

Sus ojos eran fuego, abiertos bien grandemente, esperando a su victima "¿RAZONABLE? ¡Razonable! Yo SOY una dama correcta Capitán Garfio, ¡y no dormiré en la misma cama que usted! No es un comportamiento apropiado" Cuando terminó, la boca de él estaba casi por el suelo. Podía aparecer ser una inocente moza, pero sabía bien como conseguir lo que quería. Niña mimada.

"¡Entonces por todo lo que me importa, puedes dormir en el piso duro! Pero debes recordar Wendy Darling, puede que se te este permitido quedarte aquí, pero SIGO siendo Capitán. Y no voy a tolerar esa clase de comportamiento en mi barco"

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento en mente, se marchó del cuarto


	4. Mar de frustracion

_**Antes:**_

Sus ojos eran fuego, abiertos bien grandemente, esperando a su victima "¿RAZONABLE? ¡Razonable! Yo SOY una dama correcta Capitán Garfio, ¡y no dormiré en la misma cama que usted! No es un comportamiento apropiado" Cuando terminó, la boca de él estaba casi por el suelo. Podía aparecer ser una inocente moza, pero sabía bien como conseguir lo que quería. Niña mimada.

"¡Entonces por todo lo que me importa, puedes dormir en el piso duro! Pero debes recordar Wendy Darling, puede que se te este permitido quedarte aquí, pero SIGO siendo Capitán. Y no voy a tolerar esa clase de comportamiento en mi barco"

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento en mente, se marchó del cuarto

**Ahora:**

Amarga, y furiosa con el conocimiento que de alguna manera él tenía razón, salió para encontrar una manera de recuperar su propio orgullo. No era _su_ culpa que estaba ahí. No era su culpa que era ahora una _prisionera._ No era justo.

Así que hizo la única cosa razonable. El cuarto era largo y amueblado como los cuartos de los Capitanes deberían ser. Excepto que no era solo un Capitán. Era el Capitán de una perdida tripulación de legendarios piratas. Piratas que todo el mundo había escuchado, pero nunca había creído. Después de todo era solo un cuento de hadas, ¿no es verdad?

Ahí, en la lejana esquina derecha del cuarto había una pequeña ventana de portal; lo suficientemente chiquita para ser escondida y lo suficientemente larga para ser reconocida. La había visto la primera vez en el cuarto buscando por una manera de escapar de bravo villano que había imaginado. Su mano movió el cristal, liso y sin manchas. El pestillo se abrió y de repente a penas abierta, aire gelido barriendo el cuarto como un fantasma o la caricia de un amante. Sin siquiera pensar, se tiró. Sin importarle si su vestido estaba empapado, su cabello arruinado, sobre nada de nada. Puro instinto la llevó adelante.

El agua estaba fría, congelando el calor del fuego en el que estaba de frente hace unos momentos atrás. La mugrienta agua salada le heló la piel y se coló profundamente en sus huesos. Se había hundido profundamente en el agua, el aguijón de la misma fresca en su piel. El pesado vestido que usaba la estaba hundiendo así que hizo lo único razonable y se lo sacó. Para el momento en que salio, estaba gimiendo por aire y sus pulmones estaban quemándose como si se hubiera quemado.

Estaba cansada, pero siguió. Yendo lejos y más lejos hacia lo que esperaba que fuera las costa. Pronto, se cansó y sus brazos dejaron de moverse. Algo – una mojada y viscosa mano enganchada a su tobillo. Sus ya cansado brazos aletearon alrededor histéricamente, intentando agarrarse en una invisible repisa. La mano la tiró filosamente y ella sintió como era tirada hacia abajo en el negro abismo de agua, hundiéndose cada vez más profundamente hasta que sintió su cuerpo apagarse y que el aire se contraía. Oscuros puntos borraron su visión hasta que ella vio la oscuridad de su inconsciente mente.


	5. Del mar a la realidad

**Ahora, no todas las historias son felices y tienen una alegre trama que hace sonreír a todo el mundo. A veces pueden ser oscuras, temerosas, o depresivas. Las historias tratan sobre encontrarse a uno mismo y sobre los problemas que enfrentamos. O sobre como nos convertimos en las personas que somos hoy. ****Lo ****mismo diría sobre Wendy.**

La oscuridad se desvaneció y ella se encontró a si misma en un cuarto rodeado por otras chicas de todas las edades. Usaban grises, sombrías ropas de luto, reunidos juntos, en grupos. Era la ropa tradicional de Walworth. Aburridas sombras de negro y gris mezclado en negros y todo lo demás. Caminó entre las chicas, pasando lentamente. Nadie parecía notarla. En una esquina lejana, caras familiar apiñadas aparentemente hablando la una a la otra.

"¡Alice! ¡Madeleine!" Su voz hizo eco en cada esquina, rebotó en cada objeto punzante. Parecía tan distante, pero tan cerca al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera miraron arriba. Era invisible para el mundo, parecía. Justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, una fuerza la giró en la dirección de una niña. Estaba sola, sentada en una lejana esquina. Más lejana que cualquier otro. Giró su cabella en el momento que Wendy miró, y de repente clavó su mirada. Nada más importaba, solo los feroces ojos verdes de la niña sentada en la esquina. Era como si supiera todo; su alma. Su boca plenamente abierta, se estiró para llamarla.

"¡Wendy! ¡Wendy, despierta!"

Sus ojos se abrieron por segunda vez esa noche. Pestañó y se dio cuanta que estaba recostada en un territorio de un graso plano. La noche azul le guiño un ojo, estrella brillando luminosamente. Su cabello olía a húmeda agua de mar, mugrienta con sal seca y lágrimas. Sus pulmones se quemaban y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Abrió los ojos, sacándose las lágrimas y la sensación de quemazón. No había nadie al alrededor incluso aunque había escuchado una voz claramente. No podía identificar de quien era. Su cuerpo le dolía y se mantuvo en el dolor, como si estuviera usando uno de esos malditos corsés. Estaba acostumbrada al dolor. Estaba acostumbrada a esto

Parecía que estaba en la playa que el bote había estado cerca. Cual, no estaba segura. Talvez… tal vez él estaba aquí. ¿La reconocería si quiera?

Se empujó, tomando lentos, medidos pasos. Había una superficial cueva cerca del borde del bosque. Lo superficialmente suficiente para que ella vea el final de la misma y se esconda bastante bien, fuera del mundo. Caminó para llegar ahí antes de temblar y caer en el borde de la misma. Sus huesos le dolieron y su garganta rogaba por agua. Cuanta suerte tuvo de notar la pequeña piscina de agua dulce al final.

Cuando tomó hasta saciarse, encontró a sus ojos pesados y dichosamente dejó que se cerraran. Estaba a salvo. Eso era lo que importaba. Esto era seguro. Ella estaba segura ahí.

**La escuela Walworth para jóvenes muchachas**

"Sarah. Mi nombre es Sara". La joven de largos ojos verdes respondió. Alicia inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento. "Madeleine es el nombre. Así que, ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Es complicado, no? Lo mío es… complicado" La chica con cabello oscuro miro disimuladamente a otro lado, mirando la ventana de una lluvia que no terminaba y la niebla. Casi, mirando a algo. Nada Había ahí.

"Y-Yo no tenía otro lugar al que ir." Su voz era pequeña; queda; casi muda. Pero era algo… De repente ella miró para arriba, mirando a la nada, y posiblemente todo al mismo tiempo. Ella tenía los más penetrantes ojos verdes que parecía mirar a tu propio corazón. Para saber todos los secretos que guardas…


	6. Controlando las mareas

**De vuelta en el Joly Roger.**

La lluvia caía de los cielos, empapando a la tripulación y pesando abajo al bote en los mares tormentosos. Incluso el capitán de tal bote estaba empapado por el agua llorando del cielo.

Sabía que había sido duro en sus palabras de su última partida. Esto no funcionaría. No lo acercaría. Con una sensación de que su orgullo se hundía, tomó los últimos avances de su cabina para encontrarla. La visión que lo saludo, de otra manera, era otra historia diferente…

Su cabina estaba vacía, y cosas estaban desparramadas en el cuarto causado por un desparramador viento que venía de la ventana abierta. El mar abajó se volvía violentamente y chocaba contra el bote peligrosamente. Ella nunca lo iba a lograr. Su estomago se encogió dolorosamente ante el pensamiento de que muriera en su cuidado. No. Él nunca dejaría que pasara.

En el lapso de 10 minutos el tenía tres botes de lado bajando y un equipo de salvamento buscándola. Apuraba a su tripulación a que aumenten la velocidad, sin preocuparle el exceso de agua que se empujaba en el bote. Una multitud de niños perdidos y otras distancias se escuchaban en la distancia y todos se movían un poquito más rápido con sus pasos.

El capitán empezó en un lugar que pensó que estaría. Tal vez en una parte desierta de la costa. Algún lugar abandonado. Eso lo guió a una pequeña saliente porción de la playa arenosa. Un tumulto en la arena llamó su atención, y guardo su aliento mientras lo guiaba a una pequeña cueva. Se abrió, y en el final de la cueva él encontró la cosa preciosa que le habían robado.

Wendy Darling era una masa de titiritante e inconsciente dolor. El podía ver que su vestido había sido sacado para proteger el calor de su cuerpo. Ahora todo lo que tenía era su cambio de ropa (la camisa) y su corsé, que estaba empapado. Sin dudarlo, fue hacia ella y la levantó, con cuidado de no cortarla accidentalmente con su garfio. Encontró su tripulación y volvieron de nuevo a la nave. 5 horas pasaros y fue como si nada hubiera pasado nunca.

El podría estar enojado, furioso incluso ante el hecho que ella había escapado e hizo toda la cosa más complicada, pero encontró su enojo de alguna manera fuera de lugar. Había preocupación y una par de otras emociones que saltaban, pero no enojo. Era la primera vez que se sintió en control. Ella se movió en sus brazos entonces, tratando acercarse a la calurosa radiación de él. Tal vez la tendría por ahí un poco más de tiempo.


	7. Memorias de melocoton

Sara se sentaba en la ventana casi todos los días, mirando al desolado mundo de Londres. El cielo se había convertido en un profundo color azul marino que se alargaba grandemente en el horizonte como una manta. Todo desaparecía en el fondo. Su compañera de cuarto, Alice murmuraba en sus sueños, y decía débilmente la palabra 'sombrerero'. Pero podría haber escuchado mal. Una carta estaba colocada en el escritorio con el sobre dirigido a 'la Srita. Sara Williams' en un estilo falsamente elegante que miraba como si el escritor estuviera tratando muy fuertemente para rizar las letras. Era casi divertido teniendo en cuenta que venía de Irene. Después de todo lo que paso, debería haberlo visto venir. Demasiado para la tripulación fuera de casa. La carta decía:

Querida Sarah:

Tu papá y yo estuvimos preocupados por vos por una tiempo, así que entiendes porque los dos accedimos a enviarte a la Escuela Walworth (ella dio un silencioso bufido ante ello). Tu papá estuvo trabajando más duro que nunca solo para pagarlo y yo estuve trabajando turnos dobles así podes quedarte ahí (más como turnos dobles en restaurantes de lujo). Nosotros solo queremos que te mejore y puedas volver a casa y ayudar con las responsabilidades que una joven chica de tu edad debería tener. Desafortunadamente, no podemos permitirte volver hasta que termines tu educación allí. Tal vez esto te enseñe algo de responsabilidad.

Tenía incluso el descaro de firmar 'sinceramente, tu familia' al final. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Las lágrimas que hace tiempo se habían secado en su cara habían sido derramadas, y nada más vendría esa noche. Al lado de la carta estaba un familiar libro grabado en oro titulado "El laberinto". Aunque era un tanto antiguo, todo estaba junto y brillaba luminosamente. El único signo de haber sido usado eran los bordes donde las páginas habían sido cambiadas muchas veces. Era su libro favorito aunque no tuviera autor. Pero de nuevo, estaba bastante segura de quien lo había escrito. Lo había abandonado en el medio del libro. El rey goblin había estado tentando a la joven chica a dejarle su hermano mediante la creación de mágica frutas en la que ella se balanceaba. Recordaba un poema similar que decía sobre no comer la fruta de los goblin

_No debemos mirar al hombre goblin/ No debemos comprar sus frutas/ Quien sabe de que suelo se alimentaban/ Son hambrientos, ¿raíces sedientas?_

Debería haber sabido, pero el hambre se había metido en el camino de sus habilidades de inteligencia. Todavía podía saborear ese melocotón. La fruta estaba cargada de dulzura; la riqueza del melocotón paralizó sus sistema, el jugo corriendo en su boca como agua de vida. Con esa única mordida se emborrachó y se mareó. Todo girando en un movimiento de balanceo que hizo que agarrara la cosa estable más cercana y se aferrará a la misma.

Un sonido chirriante la trajo de sus memorias. Su cabeza giró, pero Alicia estaba durmiendo sonoramente con su estomago moviéndose arriba y abajo en un profundo sueño. El ruido sonó de nuevo y esta vez estaba en frente de ella. Podía sentir como el pelo detrás de su cuello se paraba. De repente el cuarto estaba muy callado. Había pesadez en el aire que se sentía como magia, aventuras y familiaridad. Sus ojos se levantaron y ahí, sentado en la repisa de la ventana había un búho. Este no era un búho cualquiera, de todos modos. Una huella de mano estaba presionada contra el exterior de la ventana, larga y desapareciendo poco a poco. Antes de que pudiera pensar, su propia mano estaba imitando la huella en el exterior

"_No debemos mirar al hombre goblin"_

Estaba en problemas.


	8. Este es tu reino

_Te acordas de tu vuelta, _

_¿Forzado a tomar lados?_

_Tu burlose encanto y tu sonrisa rota_

_Me tocaron inesperadamente_

_Por tanto tiempo,_

_Por tanto tiempo has esperado en la línea_

_El deseo es un regalo en la vida_

_Por tanto tiempo_

_Por tanto tiempo te fuiste y viniste_

_Es tiempo que te quedes un rato_

_Si elegís vidas_

_Sabes como el miedo es_

_Tu bienvenida adicción_

_Este es tu reino_

_Tú lucha por poder_

_Por memorias, respuestas y signos_

_Te va a traer de la oscuridad a la luz_

_Claro y redefinido_

"¡Eres tan frío hermano! A veces me pregunto como avanzaste tanto…"

Tic

Tok

Tic

Tok

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dándose de repente cuenta que algo estaba mal. Wendy Darling seguía acostada pacíficamente, aunque un poco pálida y atraída en la cama a su lado; la puerta abierta ligeramente crujiendo su hermoso rizado cabello marrón. Sus pestañas oscuras contra su pálida piel. Justo ahí ella murmuró y su expresión cambio, transformándose en algo de confusión. Si él hubiera adivinado sobre que había dicho hubiera pensado que era dodo. Una cosa de la más curiosa. Ella había estado inconsciente por un día ahora, pero él lo atribuyó por el clima que ella había sufrido. El suministro de caldo de pollo vino en buena forma, porque el nunca sabía cuando podría ser necesitado. Cuidadosamente, se levantó con los grilletes en su cinturón, la espada, y la pistola todavía en los lugares correctos. No había tenido tiempo a remover el arnés de su garfio así que las cosas eran mucho más fáciles. Despacio, se salió por la puerta.

Seguía oscuro afuera, pero el cielo se estaba iluminando por el amanecer. Nada daba ninguna señal, a pesar de la agitación que sentía en sus entrañas. Los pocos piratas que había por ahí le asintieron respetuosamente. Tal vez su instinto le había fallado esta vez. Tomándose su tiempo, camino despacio a la camina tomando nota de todo. Estaba a punto te desabrocharse el cinturón cuando noto que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Wendy Darling estaba ahora desaparecida de su espacio en la cama. Se precipitó y reconoció la ventana abierta. Podía notar una mancha oscura en el cielo y escucho un notablemente familiar graznido.

"¡PETER!"

Desde su punto escondido en las nubes, podía distinguir al Joly Roger. Había hecho una vez volar el barco, hace tiempo montando olas de polvo de hada en la noche. Había sido muy mágico. Se preguntó por que Garfio no había hecho su movimiento. Los días habían pasado y ellos no habían escuchado de la más minima amenaza desde bueno, mucho tiempo. Así, que él lo estaba esperando cualquier día. ¿Tal vez era su turno de hacer su primer movimiento?

Peter se deslizó por arriba del barco donde nadie podría verlo. Conociendo a Garfio como lo conocía, sabía que el viejo hombre se daría pronto de la estratagema, así que tenía que ser rápido. Y el siempre era rápido. La ráfaga de la madera en contra de la madera hizo que se moviera rápido en el cuarto del capitán por la ventana abierta. Se detuvo en medio del aire cuando vio a la dama.

Su misión era robar la cosa más preciada de Garfio, pero cuando vio a la dama, lo supo. Escuchó el familiar clic de las botas y salió de la ventana con su premio. Los Niños Perdidos estarían orgullosos de su captura. ¡Tal vez esta dama podría ser incluso la madre de ellos! Estaba demasiado lejos cuando escuchó el grito de Garfio.

"¡PETER!"

"¡James!" Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el fantasma de la voz del capitán flotó sobre sus sentidos. Por lo que parecía ser la tercera vez, se levantó en un lugar diferente. Hojas y raíces acariciaban su cuerpo mientras se levantaba para arriba. Bueno, casi arriba. El techo era más pequeño así que ella tuvo que agachar su cabeza un poco. Había una puerta echa de raíces a su izquierda. Pasó sus dedos contra ella cuando de repente se abrió. Luz brillante se derramo del abrimiento, y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por la intensidad

"¡Mama! Estas despierta"

De las voces podía distinguir la curiosidad de unos jóvenes niños. ¿Madre? Ella no tenía hijos. Pero el razonamiento se le activó. ¡Peter Pan! El solía llamarla madre. Él era el padre.

Cuando se pudo acostumbrar a la brillante luz, entró a la escena

"¿Peter?


	9. La tormenta se avecina

"¡Alicia! ¡Alicia desperta querida!" La Dama leferve la golpeó suavemente en la mejilla intentado despertarla. Estaba bien sumida en su sueño ahora, de todos modos. Madelina y Sara se habían levantado a la misma hora solo para notar que Alicia estaba profundamente dormida. Intentaron desesperadamente despabilarla de su sueño, pero fue en vano. Así que hicieran la otra cosa posible. Ir a la dirección.

La dama no paveó. Siempre era seria en sus responsabilidades y no tenía problema en dar a la joven desobediente un buen latigazo. Alicia, de todos modos, era otro caso particular. Aparentemente no había nada _mal_ en ella. Solo estaba durmiendo. Terminaron por moverla al hospital.

"¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué ahora?" Madelina se lamentó. Sara estaba mas silenciosa que lo usual pero incluso ella tenía un aire de tristeza. Su negro vestido de luto se arrugó con la constante oración que habían tenido más temprano.

"Tal vez es la manera del destino de balancear las cosas". Su voz era tranquila y áspera. Parecía como su Sara nunca había dormido bien. Siempre tenía oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos y saltaba con la más minima cosa. Primero Wendy después Alicia. Una suave brisa se deslizó contra la piel de Madelina enviándole escalofríos hasta la espina. Algo mayor que eso estaba viniendo. La vida tenía una manera de hacer las cosas más complicadas de las que deberían.

"Parece como que vamos a tener lluvia"

La cabeza de Sara se giró ante eso. Caminó tranquilamente hasta donde Madelina estaba. De hecho nubes de lluvia se gestaban más adelante, enviando a Walworth a una oscura sombra. Escondida del calor del sol, Sara se estremeció. Siempre había odiado a las tormentas. Esta parecía más siniestra que las otras. Parecía como si trajera más que lluvia y relámpagos esta vez.


End file.
